Ангелы здесь не живут Часть I
by Disara
Summary: Альернативный мир. Мир, который не спасал Крис. События развиваются после 8 сезона. Фиби замужем за Купом, а Лео остался Старейшиной и оставил Пайпер... Пейдж была замужем за Генри... Charmed Angel


В мире, в котором мы живём, происходят невероятные события. Чаще всего мы не замечаем их, но они влияют на нас. Мы не верим, но хотим, чтобы это было правдой. Хотим, чтобы существовала магия, волшебство. «Кто верит, тот увидит». Для тех, кто верит…

Когда-то в Англии родилась девочка, её звали Мелинда Уоррен. Она была первой магической ведьмой в своём роде. Мелинда обладала тремя силами: телекинез, умение останавливать время и предвидение. Она была сожжена на костре в Салеме, её предал её любовник Мэт, возможно это стало причиной того, что её потомкам, её наследницам не везло в любви. Мелинда не воспользовалась магическими силами для собственного спасения ради своей дочери, Прюденс. Если бы люди увидели, что она в действительности ведьма, смерть угрожала бы не только ей, но и её дочери. Но перед смертью она сделала последнее предсказание: с каждым поколением силы её рода будут расти и вскоре появятся три сестры, могущественные светлые ведьмы, которые будут достаточно сильны для того, чтобы одержать победу над Хозяином. Мелинда была сожжена, но её пророчество сбылось…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Зачем кому-то в битвах погибать?_

_Как влажно дышит пашня под ногами,_

_Какое небо щедрое над нами!_

_Зачем под этим небом враждовать?.._

_Над яблоней гудит пчелиный рой,_

_Смеются дети в зарослях малины,_

_В краю, где не сражаются мужчины,_

_Где властно беззащитное добро._

_Где кроткого достоинства полны_

_Прекрасных женщин ласковые лица..._

_Мне этот край до смерти будет сниться,_

_Край тишины, священной тишины._

_Я не устану день и ночь шагать,_

_Не замечая голода и жажды._

_Я так хочу прийти туда однажды -_

_И ножны ремешком перевязать._

_Но долог путь, и яростны враги,_

_И только сила силу остановит._

_Как в Тишину войти по лужам крови,_

_Меча не выпуская из руки?.._

**Мария Семёнова**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Часть I. Потерянные, счастливые, влюблённые.**

_Душа нальделая_

_все ледяней._

_Что ты наделала_

_с душой своей!_

_Там воздух не колышется._

_Цветов там нет._

_Как лёд коричневый,_

_блестит паркет._

_Где-то гомон уличный,_

_дневной жары накал._

_Здесь — лед рояля угольный_

_и ртутный лед зеркал._

_Здесь не бывает солнечно._

_Здесь лампы свет чуть льют._

_Свисают сонные _

_сосульки люстр... _

**Евгений Евтушенко**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Фиби вошла на террасу, сегодня она с Пайпер должна ехать к врачу. На ней было белое платье свободного кроя, которое красиво облегало живот. Фиби была на седьмом месяце беременности. После того как о её интересном положении стало известно в магическом мире (ещё одна Зачарованная, бывшая жена бывшего Хозяина, ждёт ребёнка!) в квартире стало не возможно жить от бесчисленных атак демонов, и Куп уговорил её пожить в особняке под присмотром сестёр. Правда, решающим аргументом было то, что её присутствие должно помочь Пейдж пережить смерть Генри. Это произошло в прошлом месяце…

- Я готова, - сказала Фиби.

- Да, я уже иду,- не отрываясь от чтения газеты, ответила сестре Пайпер.

Фиби посмотрела наверх, будто прося терпение у высших сил.

- Пайпер, мы опоздаем, уже одиннадцатый час, - укоризненно сказала она.- Что такого интересного там пишут?

- Этой ночью было совершено ограбление в музее, - также, не отрываясь от чтения, ответила Пайпер.

- И что именно тебя так заинтересовало?

- Украли только одну вещь и не самую ценную.

- Что именно украли?- подходя к сестре, спросила Фиби.

- Медальон.

- Камень Амара! – раздался голос Пейдж. Она стояла в дверном проёме, поверх джинсов и топа на ней была мантия преподавателя Школы Магии. Вообще-то, она была директором школы.

- Какой камень? – хором спросили сёстры, глядя на Пейдж.

- И откуда ты это узнала?- не дожидаясь ответа, задала второй вопрос Фиби.

- Камень Амара делает вампиров неуязвимыми. Мне звонил Дериел и сообщил о случившемся. Я нашла описание свойств камня в Книге,- ответила она сразу на два вопроса и предвосхитила следующий. – Я, пожалуй, займусь этим делом, а вы идите к врачу, иначе опоздаете.

- Это точно. Пайпер, пошли, - поторопила сестру Фиби.

- Я думала, что ты всё это время была в школе Магии, - глядя на Пейдж, и игнорируя Фиби, сказала Пайпер.

- Да, но я дала Дериелу специальные кристаллы на всякий случай. Два кристалла соединены между собой магией. Благодаря им можно посылать сигналы, в каком бы измерении и под каким бы щитом ты не находился, - объяснила сёстрам Пейдж.

- Откуда? – удивлённо спросила Фиби.

- Откуда кристаллы? Я их сделала, точнее, заговорила, на прошлой неделе.

Пайпер и Фиби переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Фиби посмотрела на свои часики и ахнула:

- Пайпер, мы опаздываем!

- Пейдж, не могла бы ты забрать мальчиков в школу?- попросила Пайпер, вставая с дивана и взяв в руки сумочку.

- Без проблем. Я всё равно собиралась туда заскочить.

- Заскочить?! А я думала, что ты уже живёшь там, - с сарказмом сказала Фиби, проходя рядом с сестрой к выходу.

В ответ Пейдж состроила ей рожицу.

Как только сёстры ушли, Пейдж пошла в сад за мальчиками, чтобы перенести их в школу.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пайпер сидела в коридоре больницы и ждала Фиби. Наконец, сестрёнка вышла из кабинета врача.

- Как себя чувствует моя племянница? – подходя к сестре, спросила Пайпер.

- Твоя племянница чувствует себя превосходно, чего не скажешь о её тётушке Пейдж,- ответила Фиби.

- Фиби, я не думаю, что должна объяснять тебе, что чувствуешь, когда теряешь любимого. Ей просто нужно время, - идя с сестрой к лифту, сказала Пайпер

- Я знаю. Но сейчас она вся в работе: школа магии, новые предметы, которые она вводит, сама замещает преподавателей, целыми днями экспериментирует с магией (чего только кристаллы стоят) и охотится на демонов, - перечисляла Фиби. – Вряд ли это поможет ей прийти в себя. Ей просто нужно осознать, что самопожертвованием Генри не вернуть.

- Я думаю, она понимает это. Просто Пейдж чувствует себя виноватой: Генри был убит демоном. И потом, кому-кому, а не тебе говорить, что не стоит уходить с головой в работу из-за потери любимого, - напомнила сестре Пайпер. Наконец подъехал лифт, и сёстры вошли в кабину. – И если честно мне нравятся новые предметы в Школе. Думаю, это решит многие проблемы, детям часто приходится учиться самостоятельно обычным предметам. А теперь их будут учить в Школе магии, а в обычной школе они будут только сдавать экзамены.

Сёстры замолчали, так как в лифт вошли люди, а обсуждать магию в присутствии невинных – прямой путь в психиатрическую клинику, как минимум.

Сёстры вышли из больницы и направились к автостоянке. На улице было тепло. Сан- Франциско – город вечной весны.

- Куда тебя подвезти?- спросила Пайпер, когда сёстры уже подошли к машине.

- В редакцию, надо сдать материал для колонки,- садясь в машину, ответила Фиби. – За одно поболтаю с Лиз.

- А потом что будешь делать?

- Хотелось бы заскочить в квартиру, посмотреть, как идут дела по устройству детской для малышки, - гладя живот, сказала будущая мать. - А ты чем займёшься?

- Сегодня в клубе выступает новая группа. Нужно всё подготовить. Но не забудь: в пять мы идём с мальчиками в цирк.

- Не беспокойся, к пяти я буду готова.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пейдж переместилась в музей, где её ждал Дериел. Она уже перенесла мальчиков в Школу, дала кое-какие указания преподавателям, помогла одному из своих подопечных, и сейчас, выходя из ниши, в которой появилась, собиралась помочь полиции Сан-Франциско в расследовании ограбления. Генри работал в полиции…

- Пейдж, - подошёл к Зачарованной Морис.

- Добрый день, Дериел, - поздоровалась она.

- Хотелось бы, - ответил Дериел. – Пошли, я проведу тебя на место преступления.

Пейдж и Дериел вошли в зал музея, где было совершено ограбление. На полу, недалеко от недавнего места пребывания камня, была очерчена мелом человеческая фигура в луже крови.

- Кто-то погиб? – спросила Пейдж.

- Да. Я бы не стал просить помощи у вашей семьи, если бы это было простое ограбление.

- Конечно, - отстранённо ответила Пейдж, она никак не могла отвести взгляд от этого жуткого рисунка на полу.

- В течение последней недели, это уже пятнадцатое убийство, - сообщил Морис.

- Пятнадцатое!? Но я ничего не слышала об этих убийствах, - удивлённо сказала Пейдж.

- Полиция замяла это дело для того, чтобы не было паники. Хотя некоторая информация всё же просочилась в прессу, - устало сказал Дериел.

- Да, исчезновение четырнадцати человек не так-то просто скрыть, - кивнув, сказала ведьма. – Как они были убиты? – спросила она. – На шее у жертв не было никаких отверстий?

- У всех пятнадцати жертв были найдены подобные следы на шее и не только на шее. Только не говори мне, что это вампиры.

- Ладно, не скажу.

Дериел тяжело вздохнул. Уже несколько раз он обещал себе, что не будет привлекать к делу сестёр, но он также прекрасно понимал, что только они могут справиться с подобными явлениями. А он как магнит притягивал к себе сверхъестественные дела.

Пейдж подошла к постаменту, где лежал злополучный медальон. Она видела его изображение в Книге Таинств и могла с уверенностью сказать, что украшения, лежавшие рядом с ним, были куда более ценными, но только не для вампиров. Под потолком находилось несколько видеокамер, жаль, что вампиров невозможно запечатлеть на плёнку. Хотя посмотреть запись всё же не помешает.

- Дериел, – позвала она.

- Да? Ты что-то нашла?- подошёл к ней Морис.

- Нет. Просто хотела узнать: вы уже просмотрели записи?- указывая на видеокамеры спросила Пейдж.

- Да. Но на них ничего нет. Преступники отключили камеры.

- Технически подкованные вампиры? Это что-то новенькое. – Пейдж огляделась по сторонам, но ничего, что могло бы ей помочь в поисках вампиров, она не нашла. – Дериел, ты не против, если я вернусь сюда с Фиби? Возможно, у неё будет видение.

- Нет, конечно. Только побыстрее, я не могу оставаться здесь долго.

- Хорошо, я скоро. – Пейдж быстрыми шагами направилась в нишу, откуда появилась, и перенеслась.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Фиби вошла в офис газеты «Зеркало Залива», где она работала вот уже 8 лет. За это время её колонка стала непременным атрибутом этого издания.

- Фиби, как дела?- к Фиби подошла её подруга и по совместительству босс Элиза. –Ты принесла материал для колонки?- сразу перешла она к делу.

- Да, конечно,- Фиби вытащила из сумки несколько страниц и протянула их боссу.

Элиза тут же проглядела её работу.

- Хорошо, - вынесла она свой вердикт.

Но «хорошо» на языке Элизы означало великолепно, восхитительно, идеально, поэтому Фиби облегчённо выдохнула. Каждый раз, когда она отдавала на суд своей работодательницы очередной материал для колонки, то очень сильно нервничала. Даже стаж её не спасал, Фиби чувствовала себя, так же как и в первый день, когда написала советы вместо невинной, которую она с сёстрами спасала.

- Как себя чувствуешь? – спросила Элиз.

-Отлично, - просияла Фиби, предчувствуя возможность поговорить о своей будущей дочери, но, видимо, она давно не была в редакции и уже успела подзабыть характер Элиз.

- Вот и хорошо,- сказала она и направилась к столу одного из сотрудников.

Фиби осталась стоять с открытым ртом. Но тут же к ней стали подходить её коллеги. Всем непременно хотелось потрогать живот будущей матери.

- Вы уже выбрали имя для малышки, - спросила её Меган. Вся редакция уже знала, что Фиби должна родить дочь, поэтому открытым оставался лишь вопрос об имени для ребёнка лучшей советчицы в городе.

-Ещё нет, но, возможно, мы назовём её Патрицией, - улыбаясь, сказала Фиби.

-Тоже на «П»?- спросила её другая девушка, кажется, её зовут Тара.

-Да, это наша семейная традиция,- сообщила Фиби девушкам.

Она могла бы говорить о будущем имени для малышки ещё кучу времени, но в этот момент голубое сияние перемещения осветило её кабинет. Фиби оглядела редакцию: так, кажется, никто не заметил.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Когда Пайпер подъехала к клубу, работа там кипела уже вовсю. Молодые дарования проверяли свои инструменты, готовясь к дебюту в одном из самых популярных ночных клубов города. Сотрудники устанавливали освещение. Рекс заполнял бар напитками. Пайпер собиралась заняться бухгалтерией, когда к ней подошёл один из музыкантов. Мальчишке на вид было лет 17, не больше.

- Здравствуйте, вы Пайпер Холлеуэлл?- начал он.

- Да, что-то случилось?- только проблем с музыкантами ей не хватало!

- Меня зовут Марк. Вы когда-то помогли нашей семье, - полу утвердительно, полу вопросительно сказал он.

- Молодой человек, не обижайтесь, но я вижу вас первый раз в жизни, - начала злиться Пайпер.

- Ой, извините. Конечно. Вы помогли клану Монтана. Ричард – мой кузен.

- Не помню вас в клане Монтана, - Пайпер насторожилась. Этого ещё не хватало. Мало проблем так ещё потенциальные колдуны выступают в её клубе. Или невинные?

- Мы родственники по материнской линии, наши матери сёстры. Мой клан живёт в Лос-Анджелесе.

Пайпер недоверчиво смотрела на юного колдуна. Марк невольно поёжился под её взглядом, да уж теперь понятно, почему демоны так боятся старшую Холлеуэлл.

- И чем я могу вам помочь?

- Дело в том, что моего дядю похитили демоны…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Не смей больше появляться у меня на работе таким способом, - Фиби всё ещё продолжала отчитывать младшую сестру, когда они появились в нише в музее. – А если бы тебя увидели?!

- Но не увидели же,- вяло отмахнулась Пейдж, которая не собиралась прекращать подобные посещения.

- Но могли увидеть.

- Ладно, Фиби, не надо так злиться это вредно для малышки, - сказала Пейдж, когда сёстры уже подошли к залу, где их ждал Дериел.

- Привет, Дериел. Как дела? – спросила Фиби.

- Ты скажи, - ответил полицейский, провожая сестёр к месту преступления.

Видимо, Дериел решил, что вид человеческого рисунка в луже крови это слишком для будущей мамы, и поэтому он прикрыл это зрелище какой-то чёрной тканью или полиэтиленом. Но всё же от воспоминаний об этом Пейдж почувствовала дурноту. Фиби подошла к столу с другими амулетами и положила руки на место, где очевидно находился украденный медальон. И в то же мгновение она почувствовала приход видения, дыхание остановилось, озноб пробежал по коже, а через секунду всё кончилось.

- Что ты видела? – спросила её Пейдж.

- Это были вампиры, много вампиров, - всё ещё не до конца отойдя от видения, ответила Фиби.

- Сколько? – спросила Пейдж.

Дериел стоял в стороне и не вмешивался, если в деле замешаны вампиры, то теперь это дело зачарованных, а не полиции.

- Около 20 может больше, - неуверенно сказала Фиби, - было плохо видно.

- А ещё что-нибудь, что могло бы нам помочь найти их, ты видела?

- Помнишь клан вампиров, который мы уничтожили… то есть который кто-то уничтожил, когда ты превратилась в вампира.

- Да, а что? – непонимающе спросила Пейдж.

- Это были другие вампиры, - сказала Фиби, но увидев, что Пейдж не правильно её поняла, добавила. – Они выглядели иначе. Те вампиры превращались в летучих мышей, а эти в каких-то… демонов.

- Но ты уверена, что это были вампиры.

- Не знаю. Я видела как один из них укусил охранника в шею, как..

- .. вампир, - закончила за сестру Пейдж. – Если ты увидишь их изображение, то сможешь узнать?

- Конечно, смогу, - сказала Фиби и посмотрела на накрытый пакетом рисунок, именно там в её видение было совершено убийство.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пайпер сидела в оранжерее и листала Книгу Таинств в поисках какой-либо информации о похитителе колдунов, когда в сиянии голубых огней в комнату переместились Пейдж и Фиби.

- Пайпер, хорошо, что ты.. дома.. – Пейдж оборвала своё приветствие, увидев, чем занимается её старшая сестра. – Пайпер? Что-нибудь случилось?

- Нет, ничего особенного, - не отрываясь от книги, сказала Пайпер, таким тоном, что становилось ясно: случилось. – А у вас что новенького?

- Музей ограбили вампиры, и они убили человека, - пристроившись рядом с сестрой, сказала Фиби.

- Пятнадцать человек, - добавила Пейдж.

- Пятнадцать?! – Фиби недоверчиво взглянула на младшую сестру. – Но...

- Мне об этом сегодня сказал Дериел, у всех были характерные для жертв вампиров следы.

- Мы просто обязаны остановить их.

- Да, но для этого нам нужна книга. Пайпер, может вместо того, чтобы просто перелистывать страницы, отдашь книгу Фиби, чтобы она нашла наших вампиров.

- Вряд ли, вы что-нибудь здесь найдёте, - сказала Пайпер, оторвавшись от созерцания очередного демона. – Единственные вампиры, которые есть в Книге Таинств, были уничтожены неизвестным несколько лет назад, когда Пейдж превратилась в дитя ночи.

После последних слов сестры Пейдж состроила ей рожицу, аля кто бы говорил.

- Это другие вампиры, - сказала Фиби и придвинула к себе книгу.

- Даже если это другие, то всё равно их здесь нет. Иначе мы ещё тогда нашли бы их, - не соглашалась Пайпер.

- Да, но мы искали только тех, кто кусает и летает одновременно, а здесь несколько иная ситуация.

- Ладно, ищи своих вампиров,- сдалась старшая сестра и подошла к Пейдж, которая всё это время стоя наблюдала за ними. - Пейдж, может, пока подбросишь меня в Школу магии, хочу поискать информацию там, заодно посмотрю, как себя ведут мои мальчики. Фиби, если найдёшь что-нибудь о похитителях колдунов или о клане Веритас сообщи мне.

- Стоп, стоп, стоп. Какие ещё похитители и что за клан? – удивлённо спросила Фиби.

- Сегодня в клубе Марк, колдун из клана Веритас, попросил меня о помощи в поисках его дяди Дэвида, главы клана. Несколько дней назад его похитили демоны. Марк утверждает, что он всё ещё жив, но они не могут найти его. У меня такое чувство, что он 

чего-то недоговаривает, - сообщила сёстрам Пайпер. – Кстати, Пейдж, если верить этому колдуну, то он приходится родственником Ричарду Монтана. Может после того как перенесёшь меня в Школу, навестишь своего старого приятеля, а за одно узнаешь что-нибудь об этом клане.

- Нет проблем, - согласилась Пейдж и, взяв сестру за руку, начала перемещаться.

- Эй, вы, что оставите меня одну? – обиделась Фиби.

- Позови Купа, - сквозь исчезающий голубой свет донёсся голос Пайпер.

Фиби ещё несколько секунд смотрела в потолок, где растаяло сияние, а затем, закрыв глаза, всем сердцем потянулась к своему возлюбленному:

- Куп, - прошептала она.

- Я здесь, дорогая.

Фиби открыла глаза и улыбнулась, увидев Купа с букетом её любимых цветов. Он подошёл к ней и нежно поцеловал.

- Как прошёл визит к врачу? – спросил Куп.

- Всё в порядке. Я и малышка чувствуем себя хорошо, - вдыхая запах роз, сообщила мужу Фиби. – А у тебя как дела?

- Неплохо. Сейчас пытаюсь вернуть веру в любовь одной ведьме, - Фиби подозрительно посмотрела на Купа. – Не волнуйся, все купидоны однолюбы, - смеясь, успокоил жену ангел любви.

- Очень на это надеюсь.

- Ты ищешь демона? – спросил Куп, бросая взгляд на Книгу Таинств.

- Нет, не совсем. Я ищу информацию о…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- …вампирах? – уточнила мисс Харума, библиотекарь в Школе Магии. Это была молодая женщина индийского происхождения.

- И о клане Веритас, - добавила Пайпер, удобнее перехватывая вазу.

Пейдж, переместив сестру в библиотеку, убежала на урок. Преподаватель практической магии, мистер Уинтер, пострадал на предыдущем занятии (один из учеников второго курса превратил его в вазу для фруктов, разумеется, это вышло случайно).

- Книги о вампирах находятся на той полке, - мисс Харума указала на одну из верхних полок, - а я пока поищу информацию об интересующем вас клане, - с этими словами библиотекарша удалилась в соседний зал.

Пайпер поставила злополучную «вазу», коим являлся мистер Уинтер, на один из столов и подошла к стеллажу. Ясное дело в Школе Магии никто лестницей не пользуется, но ведь могли же объяснить как левитировать! Она смотрела на нужную полку как на вершину Эвереста.

- Ладно, - сказала ведьма, - будем разбираться со всем по порядку.

Она вернулась к мистеру Уинтеру, всё ещё пребывающему в состоянии вазы для фруктов. Уходя Пейдж оставила ей строгий наказ любым способом вернуть преподавателя в нормальное состояние. Надо значит надо.

- Преступим, - произнесла вслух Пайпер. – О Боже, я уже говорю сама с собой.

В поисках библиотекарши Пайпер прошла в соседнюю залу и почувствовала, как пол уходит у неё из под ног. Перед ней стояли бесконечные ряды книжных стеллажей, уходящих в неизвестность, как в ширь, так и высоту. Пайпер не могла понять, как всё это поместилось внутри школы. Комната... Комната?! Дворец для книг(!) весь утопал в свете, который казалось, исходил отовсюду, по крайней мере, ведьме не удалось найти его источник.

- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, миссис Холлеуэлл, - спросила её библиотекарша.

- А хм… – всё ещё не совсем отошла от впечатления Пайпер. – Да, я бы хотела поговорить с учеником, который превратил мистера Уинтера в вазу.

- Я могу привести его, - предложила мисс Харума.

- Это было бы замечательно, - сказала Пайпер.

Обе женщины вернулись в малую залу. Мисс Харума пошла за мальчиком, в то время как Пайпер решила добраться до книг. Она придвинула стул, но поняла, что один стул ей не особо поможет, а потому поставила на него ещё один. Вскарабкавшись на вершину, Пайпер попыталась дотянуться до книг, но ничего не вышло. В отчаянной попытке она подпрыгнула на стуле и почувствовала, как падает. Лишь в последний момент ей удалось сохранить равновесие, зацепившись за ближайшую полку. И тут она увидела это. Маленький человечек с любопытством рассматривал её. От неожиданности Пайпер вскрикнула, и человечек вместе с ней.

- Что вы кричите? – спросил ещё один человечек, выходя из-за книги. Эта была женщина.

- К-кто вы? – спросила ведьма.

- Я – Шит, а это моя подруга Тиш, - представил маленький человечек. – Мы заботимся о книгах.

- Ам, ...ясно, - заключила Пайпер.

- Знаете это не вежливо. Мы представились, а вы кто? – недружелюбно спросил Шит. Ещё бы, кто-то посягает на его книги!

- Я… - начала было Пайпер.

- Я знаю, кто вы! – воскликнула Тиш. – Вы Пайпер Холлеуэлл, Зачарованная, - радостно воскликнула она и обратилась к человечку, – мы же читали о ней в книгах «История ведьм», «Современная магия», «Защита от тёмных искусств», «Великие женщины магии»..

- Мы поняли, - прервал её Шит. – Она ваша поклонница.

- Правда? – не знала, как на это реагировать Пайпер. – Может, поможете мне?

- Да, конечно, - воскликнула Тиш, кивая так усердно, что, казалось, её голова вот-вот отвалится.

- Помогите мне добраться до книг о вампирах.

- Только и всего? – спросил Шит.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и в это же мгновение книги с верхней полки исчезли и появились на столике, устроившись ровными стопками рядом с мистером Уинтером.

- Спасибо, - улыбаясь сказала Пайпер.

Она осторожно спустилась со стульев и, вернув их на свои места, села за книги. На столе находилось, наверное, около пятидесяти книг. Пайпер взяла ближайшую из них и посмотрела на название «Вампиры и ведьмы: история вечной битвы».

- Напоминает дешёвую фантастику, - проговорила Пайпер, но всё же решила полистать книгу.

Просматривая содержание, Пайпер среди фамилий ведьм нашла и своих предков. Глава называлась: ведьмы Уоррен. «Это уже интересно», - подумала Пайпер.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пейдж никогда бы не подумала, что работа мистера Уинтера такая трудная. И как только он с ними справлялся! Нет, это не дети, а чудовища. Пейдж была согласна сразиться с ватагой демонов, чем вести ещё один урок по практической магии. Второй курс называется. А что будет, когда они подрастут. Нет, пожалуй, этого она знать не хотела. Мысленно взывая к Богу, чтобы Пайпер к началу следующего урока вернула профессора в нормальное состояние, Пейдж старалась следить за успехами её учеников. Как бы кто кого не превратил ещё во что-нибудь. Только десять минут назад ей пришлось расколдовывать девочку, потому что кое-кто из учеников решил, что если её косички будут извиваться и шипеть словно змеи, то будет гораздо интереснее. В течение пяти минут Пейдж успокаивала юную волщебницу и одновременно читала нотации маленькому хулигану. И теперь, когда это было позади, ей жутко не хотелось повторения данной истории.

- Молодец, Оливия, - похвалила она юную ведунью.

Оливия была ясновидящей, а потому ей довольно трудно давались предметы, развивающие активные силы. Но у неё был большой потенциал психокенической силы, и поэтому Пейдж настояла на том, чтобы девочка записалась на этот предмет и всячески старалась её поддержать. Впрочем, Оливия и вправду делала большие успехи. Например, сейчас ей удалось с помощью психокенической энергии поднять саму себя в воздух. Пусть всего лишь на десять сантиметров, но для начала очень хорошо.

- Спасибо, миссис Митчелл, - сказала девочка.

В это же мгновение глаза Оливии заволокло белой дымкой. Девочка замерла. Видение пришло.

- Что ты видишь? – спросила девочку Пейдж.

- _Когда поднимется на небо сестра,_

_Иди туда, где мёртвые спят,_

_Иди одна, ждёт тебя твоя судьба:_

_Ангела из ада ты встретишь там_, - пропела девочка.

Как только последние слова пророчества сорвались с губ, Оливия упала на пол без сознания. Чувство Пейдж о том, что этот день был явно не её, усиливалось.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Пайпер, как успехи? – спросила Пейдж, фактически влетая в библиотеку.

Урок был закончен. Оливию довольно быстро удалось привести в чувство (это был не первый случай: её сила была ещё слишком велика для такого маленького ребёнка), после этого никаких чрезвычайных ситуаций не возникло.

- Если тебя интересует, расколдовала ли я профессора, то ответ отрицательный: нет, я не расколдовала, - ответила Пайпер, уткнувшись в книгу.

- Что?! – ещё один урок? – Ты, наверное, шутишь, - нервно усмехнувшись, высказала свою надежду Пейдж.

- Нет, я абсолютно серьёзна, - сказала Пайпер и посмотрела на сестру. Но, видя несчастное выражение на лице ангелочка, ведьма сжалилась. – Я не расколдовывала профессора. Это сделал Жан.

- Жан? Ученик, который его в вазу и превратил? – недоверчиво спросила Пейдж.

- Да, ученик, который его в вазу и превратил, - подтвердила Пайпер. – А что тебя удивляет?

- Как тебе это удалось? – Пейдж присела рядом с сестрой, не отводя от той пристального взгляда.

- Что?! Ну, что ещё не так? – возмутилась Пайпер. Она же сделала, что просила Пейдж.

- А... ты... никогда не подумывала о карьере преподавателя в школе магии? – спросила ангел.

Пайпер испугано посмотрела на сестру:

- Нет, спасибо, - изображая страх, поспешила ответить старшая сестра. – Мне и Уайета с Крисом вполне хватает.

- Как хочешь, но ты подумай, - посоветовала Пейдж. – Угадай, что произошло на уроке.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Чёрная ауди с затемнёнными стёклами притормозила возле гостиницы, но тут же поехав дальше, свернула в подземный гараж. Когда машина припарковалась, дверь открылась, и из глубины тёмного монстра вышел мужчина. Он был одет во всё чёрное. Чёрные ботинки, блестевшие так, словно их полировали не один день, чёрные брюки классического кроя, чёрный пиджак по верх такого же цвета шёлковой рубашки. Уверенной походкой высокий темноволосый мужчина направился в сторону лифта, где его уже ждали. Афро-американец, который едва достигал плеча своего гостя, протянул руку.

- Я уже думал ты не приедешь? – сказал он

- Как будто у меня есть выбор, Сэм, - ответил бархатным голосом незнакомец. – Что у вас здесь произошло?

- Тебе не сообщили? – удивился Сэм.

- Они сказали, что ты проинформируешь меня, - ответил гость.

Сэм покачал головой.

- Поговорим в номере, - сказал Сэм и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. Двери тут же приветливо распахнулись, и двое мужчин вошли в уютную кабину. – Вампиры, кажется, снова планируют организовать конец света,- сказал он, прежде чем двери лифта закрылись, увозя мужчин на самый верхний этаж пятизвёздочной гостиницы Камерон Плаза.

Пейдж и Пайпер переместились в оранжерею, как раз в тот момент, когда Куп закончил целовать шею жены и, стягивая с неё бретельку платья, начал покрывать поцелуями плечи.

- Хей, - воскликнула Пайпер. – Занимайтесь подобными вещами в спальне!

Фиби и Куп тут же отпрянули друг от друга, смущённые тем обстоятельством, что их застали в столь интимной ситуации. Пейдж лишь, прикрывая ладошкой улыбку, опустила глаза.

- Пайпер? Пейдж? – пробормотала Фиби всё ещё пухлыми от поцелуев губами.

- Собственной персоной, - ответила Пайпер, развлекаясь этой ситуацией, но дело не ждёт. – Вы что-нибудь нашли в Книге Таинств?

- Ну, в общем... нет, - ответила Фиби, украдкой бросая взгляд на Купа.

- Ясно, - сжалилась над сестрой Пайпер.

Пейдж ничего не говорила, боясь рассмеяться, глядя на смущённый вид двух голубков.

- Я, наверное, пойду, - наконец, сказал Куп.

- Хорошо, - сказала Фиби печальным голосом.

- Куп, - позвала его Пайпер, – ты не мог бы сходить с мальчиками в цирк? Боюсь, у нас сегодня не получится, - сокрушалась ведьма.

- Конечно, - улыбнулся Куп, - с удовольствием.

Поцеловав жену на прощание, Купидон исчез в розовом свете. Фиби тяжело вздохнула. Пейдж рассмеялась.

- Что смешного?! – спросила Фиби, грозно глядя на сестру.

- Ничего, - поспешила ответить ангелочек, вовремя спохватившись.

- Ладно, займёмся демонами, - решила взять ситуацию в свои руки Пайпер.

- Вампирами, - поправила сестру Пейдж.

- Тебе вообще надо заняться ангелом, - напомнила Пайпер о пророчестве. – А мне похищенными колдунами.

- Каким ещё ангелом? – не поняла Фиби.

- Я расскажу Фиби всё, что мы узнали, - инструктировала Пайпер младшую сестру, - а ты иди к Ричарду.

- Хорошо, - согласилась Пейдж и, подмигнув на прощание Фиби, исчезла.

- Ну, и что вы узнали? – спросила Фиби у старшей сестры, которая присела рядом с ней.

- Почему наша сила не действует на вампиров, - ответила Пайпер.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пейдж переместилась в особняк Ричарда. Даааа. Кажется, здесь уже давно никто не жил, или жил человек, которому было наплевать на чистоту дома. Хорошо, что Пайпер не переместилась вместе с ней. Иначе она и без всякой порчи стёрла бы этот... свинарник с лица земли.

- Ричард? – неуверенно позвала Пейдж, проходя по залу стараясь не наступить на что-нибудь. – Эй, есть кто-нибудь дома, - уже громче крикнула ведьма и чуть не поскользнулась на какой-то жидкости.

Тихо выругавшись, невольно вспомнились слова из бурной юности, Пейдж прошла в следующую комнату. Здесь было чище, гораздо чище.

- Ричард! – Пейдж начинала терять терпение, и беспокойство охватывало её.

Пейдж вздрогнула, услышав клацанье металла о мраморный пол, и пошла на источник звука. Пробежав несколько комнат, она нашла. Источником оказался подросток, уронивший сервировочные приборы.

- Привет, - сказала Пейдж, привлекая к себе внимание.

Подросток напрягся, но, увидев женщину, расслабился.

- Здравствуйте. Дяди Ричарда нет дома, но он, наверное, скоро придёт, - сказал парень.

- А что здесь произошло? – спросила Пейдж, имея ввиду погром в главной зале.

Паренёк понял, о чём она говорила:

- Демоны вчера напали на нас, - пояснил он.

- И ты спокойно говоришь об этом первому встречному? – удивилась хранительница.

- Почему первому встречному? Я вас знаю.

Пейдж мучительно старалась вспомнить этого подростка среди родственников Ричарда, но на ум никакие дети не приходили. Так на вид лет семнадцать, значит тогда ему должно было быть где-то тринадцать. Пейдж была готова поспорить, что в семье Монтана детей не было.

- А я вас нет, - призналась Пейдж.

- Ой, извините. Я Марк, кузен Ричарда. Я сегодня говорил с вашей сестрой.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Подожди, подожди, - оборвала сестру Фиби. – То есть наша сила не действует на вампиров, потому что одна из наших прабабушек заключила с ними сделку?

- Именно, - подтвердила Пайпер.

- Пейдж будет счастлива, - с сарказмом сказала Фиби.

- Я ей уже сказала, - Пайпер поёжилась, вспомнив реакцию сестры. Она никогда не была сторонницей договоров между светом и тьмой. - Но есть один пункт, который может разорвать сделку, - сказала Пайпер.

- И какой пункт? – устало сказала Фибс, не желая гадать.

- Если вампир убьёт одну из ведьм нашего рода или обратит её, то мы получим контроль над их кланом, - сообщила Пайпер.

Фиби недоверчиво смотрела на сестру.

- То есть? – спросила она.

- То есть они должны будут подчиняться нам. Мы будем кем-то вроде королев клана.

- И как они согласились на эту сделку? – спросила Фиби.

- У них не было выбора, впрочем, как и у Брианы, это она заключила сделку, - пояснила Пайпер. – Вампиры похитили её дочь. Она выяснила, где скрывается клан, и начала уничтожать их. Она уничтожила большую часть этих тварей, но найти дочь не смогла, тогда королева предложила ей сделку, дабы обезопасить свой клан от разъярённой матери, после того как они вернут ей ребёнка. В конечном счёте, Бриане вернули девочку.

- Это уважительная причина, - Фиби погладила свой живот. – Значит, мы обладаем властью над ними, ведь Пейдж была обращена.

- Не совсем. Сделка была бы нарушена, если бы Пейдж полностью обратилась, а так как этого не произошло, то всё остаётся в силе,- сказала старшая сестра.

- Ну, ладно с вампирами-мышами мы разобрались, а что насчёт вампиров-демонов?

- Они тоже вампиры, но другая разновидность. Более сложная форма. У них нет королев, хотя живут кланами. И ещё, скорее всего, наша сила на них действует, - поделилась Пайпер информацией.

- Хорошая новость, - заключила Фиби.

- Да, - согласилась Пайпер. – А теперь странная новость. Сегодня одна из учениц сделала Пейдж предсказание.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Пейдж прождала полчаса, помогая Марку привести в порядок дом. Пара заклинаний и всё было возвращено на своё место. Пейдж никогда не любила ждать, а особенно, когда у неё были дела и поважнее. Наконец, Ричард вернулся домой.

- Пейдж? – не поверил своим глазам колдун.

- Меня узнали. Хорошее начало, - улыбнулась Пейдж, давая дружественный поцелуй в щёку своему бывшему возлюбленному.

- Ну, что ты, Пейдж. Я всегда рад видеть тебя, - сказал несколько ошарашенный колдун. – Просто, это неожиданно.

- Вообще-то, я по делу, - ангел решила не ходить вокруг да около.


End file.
